


An Ice Cream Anniversary

by LifeLover



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: It is the anniversary of when Sven and Eve first met. Will they finally confesstheir feeling for each other? Oneshot.





	An Ice Cream Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this takes place around two years after manga and/or anime ends.  
> Weird mix of anime and manga (Train doesn't leave). One-shot. Always technically underage for this pairing, b/c Eve is 13. Also this is an old fic. I'm putting my works from Fanfiction.net up here.

Ice-cream.

Sven blinked. Standing in front of him was Eve, red eyes shining. She was holding two cones of ice-cream.

"What's this for, Eve?" Sven asked, running a hand through his spiky green hair to distract himself. 'Who would have ever thought that the tough Sven Vollfied would fall in love with a nano-tech girl …"

Eve smiled at Sven, feeling her cheeks flush. She loved Sven, although he was 19 years older than her. She was 13 now and Sven, 32.

"It's for us meeting."

"Today's the anniversary of when you first met the Princess, remember?"

Train sauntered up to them, drinking his customary bottle of milk. He wished they would hurry up and confess their feelings for each other. Sven looked at Eve.

"Oh. Thanks, Eve."

"You're welcome."

They ate the ice-cream in silence, both watching Train feeding the rest of his milk to a stray cat. Sven could physically feel the energy of the small girl sitting next to him.

This couldn't go on any longer. Sven turned to Eve. She watched, bemused as he started to stammer.

"Eve…well…I…no…yes!...I mean…"

Eve took her cool hand and grasped Sven's large hand.

"Sven, what is it?"

Sven flushed and swallowed hard. " I…I…lo…love you!"

He looked at her, expecting to see a look of disgust or horror. Instead, he saw Eve blush. Her short blonde hair fell forward to hide her face as she ducked her head. Sven loved her! She gathered up her courage.

"I … love you too, Sven," she whispered.

Sven felt himself reaching. Before they knew it, their lips had found each other. Eve's delicate arms were entwined about his neck; Sven's around her thin back, pressing her chest into his.

When they needed air, the broke apart. Eve nestled into Sven's embrace, both reveling in the contact. Train watched them, smiling. 'Finally, they had done it. About time!'

That night they shard a bed. Sven and Eve had shared a bed before if needed, but this was one time they'll always remember.


End file.
